inuyasha and sango one nght stand
by savor1988
Summary: inuyasha and sango one night end up have sex togother what happen is a demon come and attack sango inuyasha show up and destroy the demon later they find some flower and get then sango cut her leg inuyasha carry her on his back it get dark and star to rain they find a cave they stay until stop rain at the end of the night inuyasha and sango end up have sex togother
1. Chapter 3

Inuyasha and sango one night stand

Inuyasha and sango have sex one night turn to a one night stand this happen affer the band of seven season and ep 135 when sango try to kiss inuyasha and 136 I do not own inuyasha

* * *

kagome go home to her time ok guys i leave goodbye see you say kagome sango say kagome gone inuyasha say damn it we hadn t been able to find naraku miroku say calm down inuyasha look we can find naraku when kagome come back sango say miroku right wait untll kagome comeback then we can look for naraku inuyasha say ok find later so kagome went home say keade sango say yes she went back to her own time miroku say now that kagome gone we should use time to rest inuyasha say damn it we can t look for naraku when kagome gone miroku say well there nothing we can do about it wait until kagome comeback then we look for naraku sango say miroku right just wait until kagome comeback inuyasha say huh I going out lnuyasha get up and leave sango get up miroku say sango sango say I go out shippo say where sango say no where just for walk miroku say is there something you need sango say no I go out sango go outside and leave miroku say huh shippo say now what everyone see like they have something to do miroku get up shippo say where are you go miroku he say well see how everyone out i must find something to keep me bussine miroku think to himself beside now that sango gone I can find a beautiful women to meet he say well i m leave now he going out and leave shippo say now what keade say i going to look for he say can come she say sure moment later inuyasha is stand on tree looking down think to himself we still hasn t been able to find naraku yet huh the wind is blow sango is walk with kirara she say the wind is blows something come I can feel it out nowhere a big bar demon attack sango get out of the way it a demon she say the demon attack again she jump the way back to where inuyasha is stand on the tree inuyasha feel something he say i smell something he use his nose and he say it a demon

* * *

inuyasha jump off the tree and quick go to where the demon is back to the fight kriara tranforms sango tell kriara to stay back she throw her hiraikotus at the demon take this hiraikotus demon hit it back at her she catch it she say he stop my attack the demon attack she jump up miss the attack the demon is about attack again but from out nowhere inuyasha come iron reaver sour steal he rip the bar demon arm off she say inuyasha he say to her sango are you ok sango say yes demon attack again with one arm but inuyasha jump up and take out the tetsusaiga cut him and kick him in the face and affer that the demon attack again but inuyasha hit wind scar he yell wind scar he destroy the bar demon with the wind scar he say huh well that was easy hey sango are you ok she say yeah I m find think you inuyasha for save me he say sure no problem so what are you doing out here anyway sango she say oh I was take a walk then the demon come out attack me inuyasha walk to where the demon he say well look like the demon come out the forest I feel something went the wind was blow it must been this demon she say yeah I feel something too went the wind was blow I guess this was it he say yeah he trun around and look sango kriara trun back and jump into sango arm she say kriara the wind blow he say the wind is still blow yes it is

* * *

later miroku is with breatiful young women he say you have the most breatiful hands I ever see she say why think you monk he say fo sure breatiful young women like yourself for you must have name what is it she say my name is kiki he say kiki that great name for sure a breatiful women she say why think you he say my name miroku she say miroku he say yes it is kiki nice to mean sure breatiful women she say why think you miroku I must say good look monk he say why think you that from sure a breatiful women like yourself she say think you miroku your nice he say I am most to breatiful women like yourself she say think you I sure you say that to all girl he say only the most breatiful ones like yourself she say ha ha ha ha why think you miroku he say so kiki do you lives around here she say yes I do he say oh so kiki how long have live around here she say for long time he say so do you want to go somewhere she say sure where can we go he say fellow me they walk miroku has arm around her back as they walk off together

* * *

back to where inuyasha and sango they are in the forest together so inuyasha what are doing out here sango ask he say well I was out here think to myself until smell the demon she hold kirara until she get off and ran she say kirara inuyasha say hey where she go sango tell kirara come back but she ran anyway sango go affer her inuyasha say damn it and fellow her they ran affer kirara kirara go deep into the forest inuyasha and sango fellow her kirara stop inuyasha and sango go in to the forest inuyasha say she stop sango stop and say kirara inuyasha come up behind her she say look he say huh they look and see a lot of flower around he say huh flower she say yes there lots flower all around here kirara run to sango who ask is this why you left I see you must smell the flowers come here he say so wait you mean the reason she run away because the flowers she say yes kirara jump in sango arms sango say let take all inuyasha say huh you want take them she say yes he ask her why what the point of it she say I want them he say you want to take all of them she say yes he say how are you go to take all she say kirara can take most of them carry some on her back and I take rest of them he say you want to waste time get flower she say l want all they beautiful so I want all them kirara she tranforms sango say I need you to take most flower she say inuyasha can you do me favor he say huh she say can help get some flower inuyasha say you want me to help get all the flower she say yes can you he say huh well I get nothing better to do so why not sure she say think you inuyasha

* * *

later inuyasha use iron reavel steal cut off the flower he say here sango she say think you kirara take the other flower she put the flowers in kirara mouth inuyasha say there sure are a lots of flowers she say yeah there only few flowers left sango walk over to the last flowers she get the flowers she said their last ones he said so where done she said yes he say good because get tried of pick all the flowers she said well we are done he said oh is that she say yes he said heh it red she say yeah this is the ones she get up step on something she say wow and fall inuyasha catch sango but fall back with her he say um uh ooh they fall to ground sango fall on inuyasha they drop the flowers he say heh she uh sango lay on inuyasha her heir lay on his face his nose is in her heir he smell her heir he think to himself her secnt his hands are under her arm and her ass touch him between his legs and he feel on it close to her as he smell her scent and feel on her she take her heir out of his nose and face is on her neck she get up he get to his feet she say uh sorry inuyasha about he say oh uh that ok she get the flowers inuyasha pick the other she say I guess we should go back to the village inuyasha he say yeah sure let go they walk to kirara she say kirara here he say hey what she said it a rope he say what are you go to do with that she say her so she carry the flowers she tie it around kirara she say come let go he say sango I want to ask you something she say what is he say why did pick the red flowers she say because they are my favoritle he say you mean like them better she say yeah because the red ones mean courage he say courage she say the red is a sight courage he say oh she say come on let go to the village they walk out of the forest as they go throught the forest

* * *

as they are walking sango ask inuyasha something inuyasha can I ask something you he say what is it she said your fire rat he say what about it she say well I was wonder where did you get it from he say huh she say I mean who made it for you and how did you get he say my mother give it to when I was kid she say your mother give it to you he say yeah it the only thing have left of her she say I m sorry he say oh it ok come on let go they leave the forest as they come out the forest sango walk ahead with inuyasha and kirara behind her a broken piece of a branch she walk by until branch cut her leg she fall down she say oww inuyasha say sango he run over to her with kirara she say oww my leg inuyasha come over and say sango are you ok she say I cut my leg he say where she say right my left leg kirara come over to her she say kirara he say are you go to be able to stand up she say i don't know she try stand but fall down to one knee say oww my leg he say hey you ok she say yeah i m find but my leg hurt he say where does hurt she say right here she pull up her paint on left there a big cut he say there a hugh cut on your leg she say yeah i know he put his hand her leg and feel on it he move all way the up to her leg where the cut is he feel on her he say you got petty bad cut she say yeah he say here let me help you up inuyasha put her arm around him get her up and take her over to the tree he sit her down next to the tree he say here sit down she say think you inuyasha damn it he said what is it she say it the flowers forgot about them he say oh I get inuyasha pick up the flowers he drop go and get the red ones that drop and he say here kirara he put all the flower on kirara back and tie them on her back he walk

* * *

back over to sango he say sango how are you she say not good my leg is still hurt he say you still can t stand she say I don t know heh sango get up but fall on inuyasha he catch her she say uh he say heh sango is in inuyasha arm as he hold her she say uh he say huh she say think you inuyasha he say oh uh are you ok she say yes inuyasha and sango are close to each other he ask her how is your leg she say it still hurt he say here let me help he sit her down she say uh my leg he say see your leg she pull her paint up he say hey let me see he touch her leg where the cut is he feel on it he say the cut still petty bad she say inuyasha could you rub it for me he say huh she say could you rub my leg where the cut for me please he say uh well oh ok she say think you inuyasha he say this he rub her leg she say yes like that he rub her leg where the cut he feel on her leg and the cut he rub it a few mins pass by inuyasha is still rub sango leg where the cut is sango like it inuyasha ask sango how does it feel she say it feel good he say how does your leg feel she say feel a lot better he say can you stand she try to get she say ugh she fall she say it still to hard to stand he say here inuyasha rip off piece of his fire rat tie it around her leg over the cut sango smile and say think you inuyasha he say oh it was nothing he say here let me take you she say huh he say let me carry you back to the village get on my back she say ok sango get on inuyasha back he get up with her on his back kirara go over to them he say come on let go they leave inuyasha walk with sango on his back kirara right behind him they walk a long ways together sango on inuyasha back as he carry her she feel on his back she think to herself inuyasha is so warm soft and strong he say we should get close to the village she say inuyasha why is your kimono red he say huh she say your kimono is red I was wonder why is the fire rat is red he say the fire fat was made from the flames

* * *

he say so natural it be red because made from the fire rat he said why did you want know why it was red she say well because the red flowers he say huh she say the red flowers are my favoitle because the fire rat is red so that why ask because red is my favoitle color that why I pick red I always love the color red that why ask about the fire rat because it red just like the flowers that why I pick the color red he say oh well head close to the village come inuyasha contlinue to carry sango on his back as he walk back to village it star to get dark he say it get late it be dark she say inuyasha is it possible we can back before night he say well I guess we can hurry up come let go as time pass by it become night she say it night he say we need to get back to village come let get going it star to rain he say heh she say it rain the rain come down hard he say heh damn it she say it hard rain we need to find place until the rain stop he say come on inuyasha run with sango on his back he say there crave up ahead come let go inside they go into the crave with kirara behind them kirara go inside the caver he put sango down he say are you ok she say yeah it rain hard were wait until it stop he say it should rain for a while sango sneeze he say huh sango is something the matter she say oh nothing i sneeze I just cold I sneeze because i bit cold inuyasha take off the fire rat and put on sango she say huh he say here this should keep you warm until it stop rain she say think you inuyasha sango kiss him on the cheek he blust he say oh well it was nothing time go by inuyasha and sango are in the crave with kirara she say it still rain he say hey sango how is your leg she say my leg he say yeah has it got better she say well it does feel better he say can you stand she say well I don t know maybe i should try she try to get inuyasha stop her and put hands on her shoulders he say don t over do it your still hurt she say your right I should get back up until I full recovery he say yeah huh your shoulder feel intense she say oh well do my shoulder feel intense he say so uh do you want me to rub them she say uh well my shoulder do feel intense so I guess you could he say oh you don t mine she say no I don t mine it ok he say ok them inuyasha take fire rat down from sango head and down from her shoulder he get behind and star rub her shoulder she say I want you to rub hard but little bit soft

* * *

inuyasha rub hands on sango shoulder she say softer he keep rub her shoulder she say harder he rub hard she say softer he say what do you want harder or softer she say I want rub hard but a little bit soft he rub hard he say oh you mean like this she say no a little soft he rub a bit soft she say yes just like that he say like this she say uh yes don t stop he keep rub her time go by inuyasha still rub sango shoulder she say uh yes that feel good he still rub her shoulder he feel on sango shoulder he close to her and he feel on her he continue to rub her shoulder he say how does it feel she say it feel good he say can you pull down shit she say huh he say so I can rub your shoulder she say oh ok she pull kimono down her shoulder he put his hands on her shoulder and he rub them she say uh yes he get to closer her his nose in her heir he smell her and feel on her as he rub her shoulder a few mins pass inuyasha rub sango he feel on her and he close to her as he smell her she feel rub her enjoy it she think to herself inuyasha hands are so strong it feel good uh he smell her and think to himself sango scent smell good he say sango how does it feel she say it feel good I like it inuyasha he say oh she say inuyasha can I ask a favoiter could you rub my back he say huh you want me to rub your back sango she say yes could you inuyasha he say well ok sure he pull down her kimono put his hands on sango back and he rub it he get even closer to her he smell her and feel on her body mins go by inuyasha is rub sango back she enjoy it he feel all over her body he rub her back as he close her and he smell her he keep rub her back he say sango how do you feel she say I feel a lot better he say oh you like this she said yes it feel good he say sango you smell nice she say why think you inuyasha he still rub her back she say uh he smell her heir and feel on her body she say inuyasha could you rub my chest he say you want me to rub chest she say could you he say well ok he pull down her kimono and put on top of her naked chest close to her breast he rub her he even more closer to sango his head close to her he rub her chest feel on her neck as he his body on her and he smell her scent

* * *

inuyasha rub sango chest with his hands as he feel on her chest as he smell her scent and feel on her chest as he close to her she say uh yes that feel good rub more he put hands down her chest close to her breasts and keep rub all way down almost to her breast time pass inuyasha keep rub sango chest is get close to her breast he feel all over her body and smell her scent with his head next to her face as his face touch her face he feel all over her and she close her eye she say uh that feel good inuyasha she said yes don t stop keep on she say yes like that keep on she say uh yes more she say uh keep on she say yes inuyasha don t stop more time go by inuyasha is still rub sango chest and is get close to her breast as he keep her rub chest she say uh yes feel good she say keep on inuyasha he get close really her breast and get close to touch her breast she say uh yes like that more he about to touch her breast his hands are going to touch them but before he can the rain stop she say huh he look up to see that the rain has stop he say heh she say it stop rain inuyasha stand go outside the cave and say well it not rain anymore she say yes it stop rain he say ugh it wet he step in water and fall in it he has water all over him he get up inuyasha say damn it he try to shake off but his are paint is still wet he get mad jump up and down inuyasha try get off he say damn it damn it sango laugh at him ha ha ha ha he say what so funny she say ha ha ha ha nothing it just your kinda cute when you get angry he say huh yeah well not rain anymore so can go sango get up and is able to stand he say hey you can stand up she say yes my leg is feel a lot better but still hurt but I can walk now he say oh well let go back to the village she say here inuyasha she give him the fire rat he say oh he put it on she say think you inuyasha for let me use it he say oh it was nothing he get off the water paint by shake it she say huh kirara turn to kirara who is sleep she touch her sango say she a sleep he say huh kirara sango say she must be tired he say well now what are to do she say well we should let her rest for awhile he say now what are we go to do we should be get back to the village she say there no reason to camplan she get up and go outside she step in some water and fall she say hu but inuyasha catch sango in his arms

* * *

they are close to each other inuyasha is hold sango her hands on his chest she look up to him she say uh he say uh think you inuyasha he say uh oh yeah uh she stand in front of him and take hands off him he let go of her sango turn around to kirira she say kirara a sleep we should wait until she wake up than we should go back to village she get up he say hey sango how your leg feel she turn around she say oh it feel a lot better but still hurt little he say oh well how are your shoulder he walk to towed her she said oh well lots better since you rub than he said oh he get close to her and he touch her shoulder she say yeah they feel a lot better because you rub than she get close to him right in front of him he rub her shoulder and feel on he say heh your shoulder feel soft she say yeah they feel good he put his hand down to arms they get close to each other he rub her arm stop and hold her arm as they to close each other she touch his chest inuyasha kiss sango she kiss him and he put his arm around her she put her hands on his back and on his head inuyasha and sango are kissing mins later inuyasha and sango are both in the cave and they are both naked togther with inuyasha top on of sango fuck her ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haa haa ha haa haa ha haa haa ha ha ah ah ah ah ahah ah ah ah ah ah ah ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh hu huh huh hu uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh oh oh yes oh oh oh ohh ohh oh oh oh oh uh uhh uh uhh uhh uh uh uhh heh heh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuh uh uh uh uh uh uhh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uhh uh uhh uhh uh uhh uhh nh nh nh nh nh nh nh nh nh nnh nhh uh uh uh oww oww oww oww oww oww oh oh oh oh yeah yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes uh uh uh uh uh yes don t stop inuyasha more uh yes uh uh yes uh yes uh yes uh uh yes ugh ugh uh ugh uh ugh uh ugh ugh uh uh uh yes yes ugh oh yes ugh uh yes uh yes ugh yes ugh uh yes ugh uh yes ugh ugh uh yes uh ugh oh yes ugh uh yes ugh uh yes uh yes ugh uh yes inuyasha fuck sango harder uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh yes ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh yes uh oh oh oh oh yes ugh yes uh uh uh uh uh inuyasha ugh ugh ugh

* * *

ugh heh heh heh heh uh sango uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh inuyasha is still fuck sango hard in the cave pull one of sango leg up and fuck her even harder uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww owww owww oww oww oww oww oww ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh ohhh ohhh ohh ohh ohh ohhh ohh oh ohh ohh ohh ohh yes yes yes yes uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uhh uhh uhh uh uh uh uh uhh he pull her other leg and put both legs up in front of him as they continue to have sex together uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uhh uh uh uh sango turn him around and get on top of him and ride him uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh

* * *

ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugfh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh inuyasha is lay down with sango on top ride him as inuyasha has his hands on her ass as they fuck each other ahh ahh ahh ahh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ug ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh nh nh nh nh nh nh nh nh nh nh nh nh nh nh nh nh nh nhh nh nnh nh nh nh nh nh nh njh nh nhn nh nh nnh nnh nnh nnh nnh nnh nhh nnh nh nh nh nnh nnh nh nnh nh nh yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes uhh ugh uh ugh uh uh ugh uh yes yes yes yes uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes uhh yes uh yes uh yes yes oh ohh ohh oh oh yes oh yes yes uhh uhh yes uhh uhh uhhh uhhh uhh uhhh uhhh uhhh uhh uhhh uhh uhhh uhh uhh uhh uhh uhh uhh uhh yes yes ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh uh uh ugh uh ugh yes uh uh uh uh ugh uh ugh uh yes uh yes yes uh yes uh uh uh uh uh uh yes uh uhh uhhh inuyasha sango kiss inuyasha and he kiss her back they are kissing she get off him turn around sit down her ass on him with her back turn to him he put his hands on her breast and feel on them as he ride her ass heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh hh heh heh heh heh heh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uhuh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh

* * *

ahh ahh ahh ahh ahhh ahh she get off and turn back of on her knee he turn into sango ass and close to her put hands on her ass inuyasha fuck sango in her ass uh uh uh ugh uh ugh uh uh ugh ugh uh uh ugh ugh ugh ugh uh uh uh uh ugh uh ugh ugh uh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh ugh uh ugh uh ugh uh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uhh uhh uhh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh yes ugh uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes yes ugh yes yes ugh uh yes uh ugh uh yes ugh uh ugh uh yes ugh uh ugh uh ugh uh uh ugh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uhh owww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohh yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes es yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes uh yes don t stop inuyasha keep on ugh sango lay down and inuyasha keep fucking her in the ass with hands on her ass heh heh heh heh uh uh heh heh uh uh heh uh heh uh heh uh uh uh uh heh uh heh uh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh heh uh heh uh uh heh uh uh heh uh heh uh heh uh heh uh heh uh uh heh uh uh heh heh uh heh uh heh uh uhh yes inuyasha heh heh heh heh sango nh nh nh hn nh nh nh nh nhn nh nh nh nh nh nh nh nh nnh yeah keep on inuyasha harder harder harder harder even harder yeah don t stop yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh uGh ugh ugh ugh ugh yes yes yes yes uh yes yes yes yes yes uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes yes uh yes ugh yes yes ugh inuyasha keep bang sango in the ass yes yes uh ahhh ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah haa haa hah hah haa haa haa ha haa haa ha uhh hah huh huh huh huh huh huh huh uh huh uh huh huh huh uhhh uh huh huh huh

* * *

huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh inuyasha lay above sango with his hands the ground hah hah hah hah hah hah hah haa haa hah hah hah hah hah hah uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uhh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh uh uh uh ugh ugh uh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha hah ha ha ha heh heh ah ah ah ah ahh hu hu hu hu hu hu hu hu hu hu hu hu hu hu hu oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww owww owww owww owww owwww oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohh ohhh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh he heh heh heh aww aww aww aww aww aww aww ugh uh ugh uh ugh yes ugh uh yes ugh yes ugh yes ugh yes ugh yes ugh yes ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes ugh uh ugh ugh ugh uh ugh ugh uh ugh uh yes ugh ugh yes ugh ugh yes ugh ugh uGh ugh uh yes ugh uh yes uhhh inuyasha ugh sango inuyasha lay on sango back she put hand on his face she kiss him he kiss her back inuyasha and sango are kissing he has his on her back as he keep fucking her in her ass ah ah ah ah heh ah ah ahh inuyasha and sango contuine to have sex together as the night pass it become mornig

* * *

it the next day kirara is a sleep in the cave behind her sango lay on top of inuyasha and both of them are naked with their clothes next to kirara they wake up inuyasha arm around sango she say uh he say heh they open their eyes he say huh she say huh she get off she say uh he say uh inuyasha look up and say heh it mornig she say yes it day light he touch her shoulder she say huh he say ha she look at him she pull way she say uh he say ugh moments later inuyasha put on his pant and his belt sango pull up her pant he grad her kimono he say here she say huh he give sango her kimono she say oh think inuyasha she put it on he say hey sango how your leg feel she say oh feel a lot better now he say oh he touch her arm she say uh he say uh inuyasha kiss sango and sango kiss him back inuyasha and sango are kissing a for min she pull away and say uh we should go now he say uh oh yeah later sango wake up kirara she say kirara she wake up and get up kirara is stand with the flowers on her back sango say come on kirara let go he say uh hey sango she say uh what is it inuyasha he say uh about what happen night she say uh what about it he say uh well we shouldn t tell anybody ok she say uh yeah sure we keep it a secret he say uh yeah sure come let go sango say uh right a hour later inuyasha and sango are back at the village with kirara miroku kagome and shippo are there inuyasha say huh sango say miroku kagome shippo kagome say were has you been shippo say yeah miroku say we been wait for you all night kagome say just got back today inuyasha were have you and sango been inuyasha say uh well flashback of sango and inuyasha have sex together with sango on top of inuyasha with his hands on her ass uh ugh uh ugh uh ugh uh ugh end of flashback inuyasha say well uh sango come and said uh we were pick flowers kagome say really shippo say that the flowers kirara has on her back sango say yeah a demon came and attack me than inuyasha came and destroy the demon miroku say so a demon came inuyasha say uh yeah affer i destroy it kirara run away sango say yeah kirara smell flowers in the forest and we find them I want to get to them so me and inuyasha took with kirara inuyasha say yeah than sango got injury sango say yeah I hurt my leg I couldn t stand up so inuyasha carry on his back than was rain we has to find a place inuyasha say than we find cave and hen in it sango say we has stay there until it stop rain than when it stop kirara fall a sleep so we has no choice but to stay than fall we to sleep and when we wake up it was morning kagome say that why that you out were sango say yeah miroku ask did anything else happen sango say uh flashback of inuyasha on top of sango while he fuck her ugh uh yes ugh uh yes ugh uh yes ugh uh yes ugh uh yes ugh uh yes ugh uh yes ugh uh end flashback sango say uh no nothing else happen miroku say oh so you guys stay the night in a cave inuyasha say yeah kagome say you guys must be tired sango say yeah we are kagome say well we go back to the village before we leave miroku say I agree you guys need to rest sango say yeah sure they all go back to the village sango think to herself as they walk long no one what happen between inuyasha and me last night I shouldn t tell anyone what happen but I enjoy it it was great last night was amazing as sango admit to herself that she like what happen between her and inuyasha last night she think I enjoy spend last night with inuyasha she look at him inuyasha look back at her she say ugh and look away he say heh sango think I never forget last night with inuyasha inuyasha smile at sango it was the best night of my life sango smile at him the end


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha and sango one night stand

Inuyasha and sango have sex one night turn to a one night stand this happen affer the band of seven season and ep 135 when sango try to kiss inuyasha and 136 I do not own inuyasha

* * *

kagome go home to her time ok guys i leave goodbye see you say kagome sango say kagome gone inuyasha say damn it we hadn t been able to find naraku miroku say calm down inuyasha look we can find naraku when kagome come back sango say miroku right wait untll kagome comeback then we can look for naraku inuyasha say ok find later so kagome went home say keade sango say yes she went back to her own time miroku say now that kagome gone we should use time to rest inuyasha say damn it we can t look for naraku when kagome gone miroku say well there nothing we can do about it wait until kagome comeback then we look for naraku sango say miroku right just wait until kagome comeback inuyasha say huh I going out lnuyasha get up and leave sango get up miroku say sango sango say I go out shippo say where sango say no where just for walk miroku say is there something you need sango say no I go out sango go outside and leave miroku say huh shippo say now what everyone see like they have something to do miroku get up shippo say where are you go miroku he say well see how everyone out i must find something to keep me bussine miroku think to himself beside now that sango gone I can find a beautiful women to meet he say well i m leave now he going out and leave shippo say now what keade say i going to look for he say can come she say sure moment later inuyasha is stand on tree looking down think to himself we still hasn t been able to find naraku yet huh the wind is blow sango is walk with kirara she say the wind is blows something come I can feel it out nowhere a big bar demon attack sango get out of the way it a demon she say the demon attack again she jump the way back to where inuyasha is stand on the tree inuyasha feel something he say i smell something he use his nose and he say it a demon

* * *

inuyasha jump off the tree and quick go to where the demon is back to the fight kriara tranforms sango tell kriara to stay back she throw her hiraikotus at the demon take this hiraikotus demon hit it back at her she catch it she say he stop my attack the demon attack she jump up miss the attack the demon is about attack again but from out nowhere inuyasha come iron reaver sour steal he rip the bar demon arm off she say inuyasha he say to her sango are you ok sango say yes demon attack again with one arm but inuyasha jump up and take out the tetsusaiga cut him and kick him in the face and affer that the demon attack again but inuyasha hit wind scar he yell wind scar he destroy the bar demon with the wind scar he say huh well that was easy hey sango are you ok she say yeah I m find think you inuyasha for save me he say sure no problem so what are you doing out here anyway sango she say oh I was take a walk then the demon come out attack me inuyasha walk to where the demon he say well look like the demon come out the forest I feel something went the wind was blow it must been this demon she say yeah I feel something too went the wind was blow I guess this was it he say yeah he trun around and look sango kriara trun back and jump into sango arm she say kriara the wind blow he say the wind is still blow yes it is

* * *

later miroku is with breatiful young women he say you have the most breatiful hands I ever see she say why think you monk he say fo sure breatiful young women like yourself for you must have name what is it she say my name is kiki he say kiki that great name for sure a breatiful women she say why think you he say my name miroku she say miroku he say yes it is kiki nice to mean sure breatiful women she say why think you miroku I must say good look monk he say why think you that from sure a breatiful women like yourself she say think you miroku your nice he say I am most to breatiful women like yourself she say think you I sure you say that to all girl he say only the most breatiful ones like yourself she say ha ha ha ha why think you miroku he say so kiki do you lives around here she say yes I do he say oh so kiki how long have live around here she say for long time he say so do you want to go somewhere she say sure where can we go he say fellow me they walk miroku has arm around her back as they walk off together

* * *

back to where inuyasha and sango they are in the forest together so inuyasha what are doing out here sango ask he say well I was out here think to myself until smell the demon she hold kirara until she get off and ran she say kirara inuyasha say hey where she go sango tell kirara come back but she ran anyway sango go affer her inuyasha say damn it and fellow her they ran affer kirara kirara go deep into the forest inuyasha and sango fellow her kirara stop inuyasha and sango go in to the forest inuyasha say she stop sango stop and say kirara inuyasha come up behind her she say look he say huh they look and see a lot of flower around he say huh flower she say yes there lots flower all around here kirara run to sango who ask is this why you left I see you must smell the flowers come here he say so wait you mean the reason she run away because the flowers she say yes kirara jump in sango arms sango say let take all inuyasha say huh you want take them she say yes he ask her why what the point of it she say I want them he say you want to take all of them she say yes he say how are you go to take all she say kirara can take most of them carry some on her back and I take rest of them he say you want to waste time get flower she say l want all they beautiful so I want all them kirara she tranforms sango say I need you to take most flower she say inuyasha can you do me favor he say huh she say can help get some flower inuyasha say you want me to help get all the flower she say yes can you he say huh well I get nothing better to do so why not sure she say think you inuyasha

* * *

later inuyasha use iron reavel steal cut off the flower he say here sango she say think you kirara take the other flower she put the flowers in kirara mouth inuyasha say there sure are a lots of flowers she say yeah there only few flowers left sango walk over to the last flowers she get the flowers she said their last ones he said so where done she said yes he say good because get tried of pick all the flowers she said well we are done he said oh is that she say yes he said heh it red she say yeah this is the ones she get up step on something she say wow and fall inuyasha catch sango but fall back with her he say um uh ooh they fall to ground sango fall on inuyasha they drop the flowers he say heh she uh sango lay on inuyasha her heir lay on his face his nose is in her heir he smell her heir he think to himself her secnt his hands are under her arm and her ass touch him between his legs and he feel on it close to her as he smell her scent and feel on her she take her heir out of his nose and face is on her neck she get up he get to his feet she say uh sorry inuyasha about he say oh uh that ok she get the flowers inuyasha pick the other she say I guess we should go back to the village inuyasha he say yeah sure let go they walk to kirara she say kirara here he say hey what she said it a rope he say what are you go to do with that she say her so she carry the flowers she tie it around kirara she say come let go he say sango I want to ask you something she say what is he say why did pick the red flowers she say because they are my favoritle he say you mean like them better she say yeah because the red ones mean courage he say courage she say the red is a sight courage he say oh she say come on let go to the village they walk out of the forest as they go throught the forest

* * *

as they are walking sango ask inuyasha something inuyasha can I ask something you he say what is it she said your fire rat he say what about it she say well I was wonder where did you get it from he say huh she say I mean who made it for you and how did you get he say my mother give it to when I was kid she say your mother give it to you he say yeah it the only thing have left of her she say I m sorry he say oh it ok come on let go they leave the forest as they come out the forest sango walk ahead with inuyasha and kirara behind her a broken piece of a branch she walk by until branch cut her leg she fall down she say oww inuyasha say sango he run over to her with kirara she say oww my leg inuyasha come over and say sango are you ok she say I cut my leg he say where she say right my left leg kirara come over to her she say kirara he say are you go to be able to stand up she say i don't know she try stand but fall down to one knee say oww my leg he say hey you ok she say yeah i m find but my leg hurt he say where does hurt she say right here she pull up her paint on left there a big cut he say there a hugh cut on your leg she say yeah i know he put his hand her leg and feel on it he move all way the up to her leg where the cut is he feel on her he say you got petty bad cut she say yeah he say here let me help you up inuyasha put her arm around him get her up and take her over to the tree he sit her down next to the tree he say here sit down she say think you inuyasha damn it he said what is it she say it the flowers forgot about them he say oh I get inuyasha pick up the flowers he drop go and get the red ones that drop and he say here kirara he put all the flower on kirara back and tie them on her back he walk

* * *

back over to sango he say sango how are you she say not good my leg is still hurt he say you still can t stand she say I don t know heh sango get up but fall on inuyasha he catch her she say uh he say heh sango is in inuyasha arm as he hold her she say uh he say huh she say think you inuyasha he say oh uh are you ok she say yes inuyasha and sango are close to each other he ask her how is your leg she say it still hurt he say here let me help he sit her down she say uh my leg he say see your leg she pull her paint up he say hey let me see he touch her leg where the cut is he feel on it he say the cut still petty bad she say inuyasha could you rub it for me he say huh she say could you rub my leg where the cut for me please he say uh well oh ok she say think you inuyasha he say this he rub her leg she say yes like that he rub her leg where the cut he feel on her leg and the cut he rub it a few mins pass by inuyasha is still rub sango leg where the cut is sango like it inuyasha ask sango how does it feel she say it feel good he say how does your leg feel she say feel a lot better he say can you stand she try to get she say ugh she fall she say it still to hard to stand he say here inuyasha rip off piece of his fire rat tie it around her leg over the cut sango smile and say think you inuyasha he say oh it was nothing he say here let me take you she say huh he say let me carry you back to the village get on my back she say ok sango get on inuyasha back he get up with her on his back kirara go over to them he say come on let go they leave inuyasha walk with sango on his back kirara right behind him they walk a long ways together sango on inuyasha back as he carry her she feel on his back she think to herself inuyasha is so warm soft and strong he say we should get close to the village she say inuyasha why is your kimono red he say huh she say your kimono is red I was wonder why is the fire rat is red he say the fire fat was made from the flames

* * *

he say so natural it be red because made from the fire rat he said why did you want know why it was red she say well because the red flowers he say huh she say the red flowers are my favoitle because the fire rat is red so that why ask because red is my favoitle color that why I pick red I always love the color red that why ask about the fire rat because it red just like the flowers that why I pick the color red he say oh well head close to the village come inuyasha contlinue to carry sango on his back as he walk back to village it star to get dark he say it get late it be dark she say inuyasha is it possible we can back before night he say well I guess we can hurry up come let go as time pass by it become night she say it night he say we need to get back to village come let get going it star to rain he say heh she say it rain the rain come down hard he say heh damn it she say it hard rain we need to find place until the rain stop he say come on inuyasha run with sango on his back he say there crave up ahead come let go inside they go into the crave with kirara behind them kirara go inside the caver he put sango down he say are you ok she say yeah it rain hard were wait until it stop he say it should rain for a while sango sneeze he say huh sango is something the matter she say oh nothing i sneeze I just cold I sneeze because i bit cold inuyasha take off the fire rat and put on sango she say huh he say here this should keep you warm until it stop rain she say think you inuyasha sango kiss him on the cheek he blust he say oh well it was nothing time go by inuyasha and sango are in the crave with kirara she say it still rain he say hey sango how is your leg she say my leg he say yeah has it got better she say well it does feel better he say can you stand she say well I don t know maybe i should try she try to get inuyasha stop her and put hands on her shoulders he say don t over do it your still hurt she say your right I should get back up until I full recovery he say yeah huh your shoulder feel intense she say oh well do my shoulder feel intense he say so uh do you want me to rub them she say uh well my shoulder do feel intense so I guess you could he say oh you don t mine she say no I don t mine it ok he say ok them inuyasha take fire rat down from sango head and down from her shoulder he get behind and star rub her shoulder she say I want you to rub hard but little bit soft

* * *

inuyasha rub hands on sango shoulder she say softer he keep rub her shoulder she say harder he rub hard she say softer he say what do you want harder or softer she say I want rub hard but a little bit soft he rub hard he say oh you mean like this she say no a little soft he rub a bit soft she say yes just like that he say like this she say uh yes don t stop he keep rub her time go by inuyasha still rub sango shoulder she say uh yes that feel good he still rub her shoulder he feel on sango shoulder he close to her and he feel on her he continue to rub her shoulder he say how does it feel she say it feel good he say can you pull down shit she say huh he say so I can rub your shoulder she say oh ok she pull kimono down her shoulder he put his hands on her shoulder and he rub them she say uh yes he get to closer her his nose in her heir he smell her and feel on her as he rub her shoulder a few mins pass inuyasha rub sango he feel on her and he close to her as he smell her she feel rub her enjoy it she think to herself inuyasha hands are so strong it feel good uh he smell her and think to himself sango scent smell good he say sango how does it feel she say it feel good I like it inuyasha he say oh she say inuyasha can I ask a favoiter could you rub my back he say huh you want me to rub your back sango she say yes could you inuyasha he say well ok sure he pull down her kimono put his hands on sango back and he rub it he get even closer to her he smell her and feel on her body mins go by inuyasha is rub sango back she enjoy it he feel all over her body he rub her back as he close her and he smell her he keep rub her back he say sango how do you feel she say I feel a lot better he say oh you like this she said yes it feel good he say sango you smell nice she say why think you inuyasha he still rub her back she say uh he smell her heir and feel on her body she say inuyasha could you rub my chest he say you want me to rub chest she say could you he say well ok he pull down her kimono and put on top of her naked chest close to her breast he rub her he even more closer to sango his head close to her he rub her chest feel on her neck as he his body on her and he smell her scent

* * *

inuyasha rub sango chest with his hands as he feel on her chest as he smell her scent and feel on her chest as he close to her she say uh yes that feel good rub more he put hands down her chest close to her breasts and keep rub all way down almost to her breast time pass inuyasha keep rub sango chest is get close to her breast he feel all over her body and smell her scent with his head next to her face as his face touch her face he feel all over her and she close her eye she say uh that feel good inuyasha she said yes don t stop keep on she say yes like that keep on she say uh yes more she say uh keep on she say yes inuyasha don t stop more time go by inuyasha is still rub sango chest and is get close to her breast as he keep her rub chest she say uh yes feel good she say keep on inuyasha he get close really her breast and get close to touch her breast she say uh yes like that more he about to touch her breast his hands are going to touch them but before he can the rain stop she say huh he look up to see that the rain has stop he say heh she say it stop rain inuyasha stand go outside the cave and say well it not rain anymore she say yes it stop rain he say ugh it wet he step in water and fall in it he has water all over him he get up inuyasha say damn it he try to shake off but his are paint is still wet he get mad jump up and down inuyasha try get off he say damn it damn it sango laugh at him ha ha ha ha he say what so funny she say ha ha ha ha nothing it just your kinda cute when you get angry he say huh yeah well not rain anymore so can go sango get up and is able to stand he say hey you can stand up she say yes my leg is feel a lot better but still hurt but I can walk now he say oh well let go back to the village she say here inuyasha she give him the fire rat he say oh he put it on she say think you inuyasha for let me use it he say oh it was nothing he get off the water paint by shake it she say huh kirara turn to kirara who is sleep she touch her sango say she a sleep he say huh kirara sango say she must be tired he say well now what are to do she say well we should let her rest for awhile he say now what are we go to do we should be get back to the village she say there no reason to camplan she get up and go outside she step in some water and fall she say hu but inuyasha catch sango in his arms

* * *

they are close to each other inuyasha is hold sango her hands on his chest she look up to him she say uh he say uh think you inuyasha he say uh oh yeah uh she stand in front of him and take hands off him he let go of her sango turn around to kirira she say kirara a sleep we should wait until she wake up than we should go back to village she get up he say hey sango how your leg feel she turn around she say oh it feel a lot better but still hurt little he say oh well how are your shoulder he walk to towed her she said oh well lots better since you rub than he said oh he get close to her and he touch her shoulder she say yeah they feel a lot better because you rub than she get close to him right in front of him he rub her shoulder and feel on he say heh your shoulder feel soft she say yeah they feel good he put his hand down to arms they get close to each other he rub her arm stop and hold her arm as they to close each other she touch his chest inuyasha kiss sango she kiss him and he put his arm around her she put her hands on his back and on his head inuyasha and sango are kissing mins later inuyasha and sango are both in the cave and they are both naked togther with inuyasha top on of sango fuck her ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haa haa ha haa haa ha haa haa ha ha ah ah ah ah ahah ah ah ah ah ah ah ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh hu huh huh hu uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh oh oh yes oh oh oh ohh ohh oh oh oh oh uh uhh uh uhh uhh uh uh uhh heh heh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuh uh uh uh uh uh uhh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uhh uh uhh uhh uh uhh uhh nh nh nh nh nh nh nh nh nh nnh nhh uh uh uh oww oww oww oww oww oww oh oh oh oh yeah yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes uh uh uh uh uh yes don t stop inuyasha more uh yes uh uh yes uh yes uh yes uh uh yes ugh ugh uh ugh uh ugh uh ugh ugh uh uh uh yes yes ugh oh yes ugh uh yes uh yes ugh yes ugh uh yes ugh uh yes ugh ugh uh yes uh ugh oh yes ugh uh yes ugh uh yes uh yes ugh uh yes inuyasha fuck sango harder uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh yes ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh yes uh oh oh oh oh yes ugh yes uh uh uh uh uh inuyasha ugh ugh ugh

* * *

ugh heh heh heh heh uh sango uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh inuyasha is still fuck sango hard in the cave pull one of sango leg up and fuck her even harder uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww owww owww oww oww oww oww oww ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh ohhh ohhh ohh ohh ohh ohhh ohh oh ohh ohh ohh ohh yes yes yes yes uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uhh uhh uhh uh uh uh uh uhh he pull her other leg and put both legs up in front of him as they continue to have sex together uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh u uhh uh uh uh sango turn him around and get on top of him and ride him uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh

* * *

ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugfh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh inuyasha is lay down with sango on top ride him as inuyasha has his hands on her ass as they fuck each other ahh ahh ahh ahh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ug ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh nh nh nh nh nh nh nh nh nh nh nh nh nh nh nh nh nh nhh nh nnh nh nh nh nh nh nh njh nh nhn nh nh nnh nnh nnh nnh nnh nnh nhh nnh nh nh nh nnh nnh nh nnh nh nh yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes uhh ugh uh ugh uh uh ugh uh yes yes yes yes uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes uhh yes uh yes uh yes yes oh ohh ohh oh oh yes oh yes yes uhh uhh yes uhh uhh uhhh uhhh uhh uhhh uhhh uhhh uhh uhhh uhh uhhh uhh uhh uhh uhh uhh uhh uhh yes yes ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh uh uh ugh uh ugh yes uh uh uh uh ugh uh ugh uh yes uh yes yes uh yes uh uh uh uh uh uh yes uh uhh uhhh inuyasha sango kiss inuyasha and he kiss her back they are kissing she get off him turn around sit down her ass on him with her back turn to him he put his hands on her breast and feel on them as he ride her ass heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh hh heh heh heh heh heh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uhuh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh

* * *

ahh ahh ahh ahh ahhh ahh she get off and turn back of on her knee he turn into sango ass and close to her put hands on her ass inuyasha fuck sango in her ass uh uh uh ugh uh ugh uh uh ugh ugh uh uh ugh ugh ugh ugh uh uh uh uh ugh uh ugh ugh uh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh ugh uh ugh uh ugh uh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uhh uhh uhh uh uhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh yes ugh uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes yes ugh yes yes ugh uh yes uh ugh uh yes ugh uh ugh uh yes ugh uh ugh uh ugh uh uh ugh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uhh owww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohh yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes es yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes uh yes don t stop inuyasha keep on ugh sango lay down and inuyasha keep fucking her in the ass with hands on her ass heh heh heh heh uh uh heh heh uh uh heh uh heh uh heh uh uh uh uh heh uh heh uh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh heh uh heh uh uh heh uh uh heh uh heh uh heh uh heh uh heh uh uh heh uh uh heh heh uh heh uh heh uh uhh yes inuyasha heh heh heh heh sango nh nh nh hn nh nh nh nh nhn nh nh nh nh nh nh nh nh nnh yeah keep on inuyasha harder harder harder harder even harder yeah don t stop yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh uGh ugh ugh ugh ugh yes yes yes yes uh yes yes yes yes yes uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes uh yes yes uh yes ugh yes yes ugh inuyasha keep bang sango in the ass yes yes uh ahhh ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah haa haa hah hah haa haa haa ha haa haa ha uhh hah huh huh huh huh huh huh huh uh huh uh huh huh huh uhhh uh huh huh huh

* * *

huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh inuyasha lay above sango with his hands the ground hah hah hah hah hah hah hah haa haa hah hah hah hah hah hah uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uhh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh uh uh uh ugh ugh uh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha hah ha ha ha heh heh ah ah ah ah ahh hu hu hu hu hu hu hu hu hu hu hu hu hu hu hu oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww oww owww owww owww owww owwww oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohh ohhh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh he heh heh heh aww aww aww aww aww aww aww ugh uh ugh uh ugh yes ugh uh yes ugh yes ugh yes ugh yes ugh yes ugh yes ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes ugh uh ugh ugh ugh uh ugh ugh uh ugh uh yes ugh ugh yes ugh ugh yes ugh ugh uGh ugh uh yes ugh uh yes uhhh inuyasha ugh sango inuyasha lay on sango back she put hand on his face she kiss him he kiss her back inuyasha and sango are kissing he has his on her back as he keep fucking her in her ass ah ah ah ah heh ah ah ahh inuyasha and sango contuine to have sex together as the night pass it become mornig

* * *

it the next day kirara is a sleep in the cave behind her sango lay on top of inuyasha and both of them are naked with their clothes next to kirara they wake up inuyasha arm around sango she say uh he say heh they open their eyes he say huh she say huh she get off she say uh he say uh inuyasha look up and say heh it mornig she say yes it day light he touch her shoulder she say huh he say ha she look at him she pull way she say uh he say ugh moments later inuyasha put on his pant and his belt sango pull up her pant he grad her kimono he say here she say huh he give sango her kimono she say oh think inuyasha she put it on he say hey sango how your leg feel she say oh feel a lot better now he say oh he touch her arm she say uh he say uh inuyasha kiss sango and sango kiss him back inuyasha and sango are kissing a for min she pull away and say uh we should go now he say uh oh yeah later sango wake up kirara she say kirara she wake up and get up kirara is stand with the flowers on her back sango say come on kirara let go he say uh hey sango she say uh what is it inuyasha he say uh about what happen night she say uh what about it he say uh well we shouldn t tell anybody ok she say uh yeah sure we keep it a secret he say uh yeah sure come let go sango say uh right a hour later inuyasha and sango are back at the village with kirara miroku kagome and shippo are there inuyasha say huh sango say miroku kagome shippo kagome say were has you been shippo say yeah miroku say we been wait for you all night kagome say just got back today inuyasha were have you and sango been inuyasha say uh well flashback of sango and inuyasha have sex together with sango on top of inuyasha with his hands on her ass uh ugh uh ugh uh ugh uh ugh end of flashback inuyasha say well uh sango come and said uh we were pick flowers kagome say really shippo say that the flowers kirara has on her back sango say yeah a demon came and attack me than inuyasha came and destroy the demon miroku say so a demon came inuyasha say uh yeah affer i destroy it kirara run away sango say yeah kirara smell flowers in the forest and we find them I want to get to them so me and inuyasha took with kirara inuyasha say yeah than sango got injury sango say yeah I hurt my leg I couldn t stand up so inuyasha carry on his back than was rain we has to find a place inuyasha say than we find cave and hen in it sango say we has stay there until it stop rain than when it stop kirara fall a sleep so we has no choice but to stay than fall we to sleep and when we wake up it was morning kagome say that why that you out were sango say yeah miroku ask did anything else happen sango say uh flashback of inuyasha on top of sango while he fuck her ugh uh yes ugh uh yes ugh uh yes ugh uh yes ugh uh yes ugh uh yes ugh uh yes ugh uh end flashback sango say uh no nothing else happen miroku say oh so you guys stay the night in a cave inuyasha say yeah kagome say you guys must be tired sango say yeah we are kagome say well we go back to the village before we leave miroku say I agree you guys need to rest sango say yeah sure they all go back to the village sango think to herself as they walk long no one what happen between inuyasha and me last night I shouldn t tell anyone what happen but I enjoy it it was great last night was amazing as sango admit to herself that she like what happen between her and inuyasha last night she think I enjoy spend last night with inuyasha she look at him inuyasha look back at her she say ugh and look away he say heh sango think I never forget last night with inuyasha inuyasha smile at sango it was the best night of my life sango smile at him the end


End file.
